cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Order
The First Order is a military junta and imperial organization with the goal of taking over the Galaxy and revising the Galactic Empire. They are lead by Sith Lord, Darth Tyranus, and the Knights of Ren, while their military forces are commanded by supreme General Hux. After the end of the War of Resistance, the First Order was reorganized by Imperial officer, Gilad Pille and turned into the Imperial Galactic Alliance. Description and History The First Order is a military junta that enforces strict discipline, merciless ruthlessness and exerting total control over others, very similar to the previous Galactic Empire. Despite losing much of the previous empire, they still maintain strict control over vast numbers of worlds in the Galaxy, and possess very advanced technology. The First Order also has entire armies of highly skilled, strong, tough and aggressive Storm Troopers, which have shown themselves to be even more dangerous than their previous Imperial counterparts. Along with massive armies of greatly improved Storm Troopers, they also possessed large fleets of star ships and countless fighters and gunships. The First Order was founded in 10 ABY, having immediately risen from the Imperial Remnant, which was what left of the Galactic Empire, in which the Imperial Civil War caused Imperial splinter factions aligning themselves with the New Republic. As such, the Imperial Remnant was quickly reorganized and built into the First Order in 10 ABY, and already possessed a large empire leftover from the Imperial Remnant that proceeded it. However, it rapidly expanded and seized many worlds and brought them under the control of First Order rule. This would lead to a massive conflict known as the War of Resistance, in which the First Order forces fiercely assaulted Galactic Federation and Galactic Militia forces and numerous worlds, with the First Order gaining significant victories and crushing their enemies with aggressive viciousness. In the conflict, the First Order nearly brought the Galactic Federation to the edge of collapse, almost literally decimating it with their new super weapon, Starkiller base, a planet converted into a super weapon capable of destroying several planets at once, a project already mostly developed by the Empire, but was finished by the First Order. However, the Galactic Militia managed to destroy the First Order Base on Starkiller and eliminate Darth Tyranus and his Knights of Ren, and the war was brought to an end with the Federation victories in the battles of Mandalore and finally Koriban. Afterwards, once making peace, the First Order is reorganized into the Imperial Galactic Alliance by Gilad Pille, and retained a more progressive rule over the planets they ruled over, and they even created an alliance with the Federation. For the military forces of the First Order, see Storm Troopers. Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Military Characters Category:Nazis Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Authority Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Cheater Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Gunman Category:Lawful Category:Jerks Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Creators Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Hunters Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Determinators Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotists Category:Enforcers Category:Nemesis Category:Propagandists Category:Extremists Category:Thugs Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Recurring Category:Fanatics Category:Fascists Category:Fighter Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Criminals Category:Guardians Category:Heretics Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Suicidal Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Nihilists Category:Neutral Category:One Man Army Category:Outcasts Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Right Hand Category:Serious